


Homecoming

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The void of space isn't friendly, even when Loneliness and you are well acquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"It's Lapis..." Lapis says, confused at Steven's naming her "Bob."

 

Her wings spring out, and she's off with a small "Woah..." from Steven; through what was left of the atmosphere and past the gravity of earth, before she's flying home; and before she realizes that she's alone again.

 

Once again, after nearly 7000 years alone, she meets someone and now she's alone again. She will be for a small while until she gets back home. The space around her is empty; emptier than when she was on Earth. At least on Earth there was something around her; there was always something around her, that wasn't the ocean. She could call this 'space', but not breathing room. The void was somewhat suffocating.

 

When she's gaining speed, Lapis passes another planet. Or maybe two; close enough to see but not close enough to be pulled in, and the space between her and home slowly but surely lessens. Passing a few other solar systems and a few other stars as she's well away from Earth.

 

When she sees her home planet, she flies directly towards it while simultaneously trying to slow down.

 

She lands in what she thinks is territory of the Yellow Diamond; everything around her is yellow and everyones attire dictates so.

 

There are people around her too; a lot of people, giving a lot of stares. She's soon questioned by guards and brought into interrogation. She can't argue; there's nothing to do and nowhere else for her to go.

 

After a few questions she's brought to a big orange Gem named Jasper and a shorter green Gem named Peridot. She can't answer a lot of their questions; she's been gone for 7000 years. She wasn't even expecting to get home and the only reason she made it was because she couldn't stop. Locating her home star was difficult.

 

Before long she's told she's being sent back to Earth with Jasper and Peridot. They need to take care of the 'Steven' and the 'humans' as well as 'The Crystal Gems.'

 

She only barely manages to send a message to Steven before she's forced onto the ship.

 

She spends most of her time on her way hoping that he got it before realizing that he probably can't.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style isn't fit for scheduled updates on things; that's why i can't write a multi-chapter fic. Sad day


End file.
